Boys Will Be Boys
by SecretTwiHeart
Summary: The boys are left to their own and find themselves in hot water with Carlisle. Warnings: Contains spanking of teenage vampires and some language. **I do not own anything but the mistakes**    This has been updated starting at chapter 1.
1. When the Girls are Away

_Author's Note: This story is completely fiction. It takes place post-BD but without the creation of Renesme. This would be as if Bella just joined the family similar to Emmett's appearance. The Cullens have moved from Forks post marriage between Bella & Edward._

_Also for those who read it when it was first published, it has been updated to hopefully answer further questions. Once again, I only own the ideas (most of them) and the mistakes (all of them). Thanks for reading and I apologize for the lengthy absence on my part._

The girls, loaded with shopping bags and full of giggles, stopped to eye the sparkles of a large yellow diamond in the window of Le Rio Jewelry store just outside downtown Boston. "Wouldn't that look so lovely for Esme?" Bella's voice chimed high above the murmurs of the passing crowds. "What a great idea, Bella. We should definitely get it for her. Right, Alice?" Rosalie waited for confirmation from her pixie sister. When Alice didn't respond, both girls looked over at her. That was when they saw the all too familiar blank stare settle over Alice's face. "Alice? What is it?" Bella's non-existent heart raced from an also all too familiar feeling of fear and panic raced through her veins.

Moments passed slowly as Bella and Rosalie waited for Alice to come back to real time. In the reality of the humans that walked near the three exquisite looking ladies, not even a second had passed until Alice blinked. "Definitely, but we'll need to get the earrings, too." She squeaked and attempted to distract her concerned sisters. But Bella and Rosalie we're not going to be fooled by her tactics. "What'd you see Alice?" Rosalie, concern soaked in her eyes, asked as she shifted the bags in her hands. "Really, it was nothing."

She headed towards the front door of the small boutique, but Bella grabbed her by the upper arms and spun her on the heels. "Don't tell me it was nothing. Nothing is ever just nothing!" Bella panicked as her words strung together in a single breath. Alice took a breath and taking a moment to form her words carefully. "The boys have run into some trouble." But as soon as the words left her lips and Bella's eyes grew to the size of saucers, she instantly knew she probably should have chosen different words.

"No. No. No." She backtracked. "The boys are in no _danger_. They were just being stupid and they're about to find themselves in trouble…" Her voice trailed off, but Bella didn't relax, so she continued. "with Carlisle." Rosalie instantly understood, "Those silly boys will never change. Is what I think about to happen going to happen, Alice?" Alice's head nodded as Rosalie gave a quiet chuckle. "Serves them right. They'd been treading on thin ice with Carlisle ever since we moved here. I'm sure Emmett did something stupid." Though Alice already knew what they did, she didn't fill Rose in on the details because her concerned remained with Bella. Bella's eyes had yet to return to the normal size as the only words registering in her mind were "Edward. Trouble."

Before Alice could react, Bella turned on her own heels and, in a non-human pace, walked back to the parking garage where Rosalie's Porsche sat. Unknowing to the few people that walked the sidewalk, Bella sped by them making it nearly a block and a half before she was stopped. Quickly Rose and Alice caught up to Bella and headed her off into an alley. "Bella. Now listen to me." Alice put her hands on Bella's shoulders. The bags had been gently set on the ground only seconds before. "We can't go home right now. Understand please." Alice pleaded but couldn't bring herself to tell Bella the real reason why they couldn't go home even though Bella already knew the reason.

But there was no connection in Bella's eyes, so Alice took a deep breath. "Remember when Esme and I talked to you before you got married to Edward? About the whole family dynamic thing?" Alice hoped Bella would remember that conversation that Alice had been so nervous to have, but of course, Bella couldn't remember it because she had still been a human and those memories were only a mist now. Releasing a frustrated breath, she tried again. "Bella, Carlisle is going to want to _discuss _the boys' decisions they made and we don't want to _hear _it." Bella cocked her head to the side trying to understand the subtle hints in Alice's voice.

An aggravated scoff of air came from Rosalie. "Are you still that dense Bella? Carlisle is going to whop the boys for being stupid…_again_." Rose's voice was layered with disgust as she picked up the discarded shopping bags. Her beautiful blonde hair gracefully flew behind her as she turned on her heels and returned towards the jewelry store. Alice ran her arms down from Bella's shoulders to her hands. "Now don't worry. Edward will be fine…after a while." She couldn't help but give a sly smile. "The boys have been on the receiving end of Carlisle's 'discussions' quite a few times." Her sly smile turned into a grin she couldn't contain. Bella closed her eyes for a moment but she eventually released from her frozen stance against the brick wall of the darken alley.

Her brain searched back to the specific conversation Alice mentioned that she apparently had with her and Esme. It came in pieces but she finally saw herself, the clumsy and ordinary self, sitting at the large kitchen table in the house at Forks. Esme's gorgeous face spoke with Alice sitting protectively beside the human Bella. Then a sentence sparked to life in her vision of her past. "There are consequences to every action, and you, as part of our family, will receive your consequences like your future siblings always have." Esme's voice had been firm that day, extremely motherly. Then the word registered in Bella's head. "Spanked". The consequences in the Cullen household for misdeeds were spankings and Bella, a member of the Cullen household, would be no exception.

Finally the information connected in her brain. She blinked at Alice who remained at her vigil in front of her. "Are you sure he'll be ok?" She whispered out. No human ear could have detected her question no matter how near they were. "Yes. He will be. It happens quite often." Alice's newest statement confused Bella again. She had been a member of the Cullen family for quite some time and she had never seen Carlisle lay a hand on any of her 'siblings'. "When? How come I haven't seen anyone get a…" She couldn't bring herself to say the word. It sounded wrong coming from her mouth.

"Well the last 'real' whipping in the house came when you were still human. Dad lit Edward up when he returned from Italy. You don't remember that? I thought I saw Edward telling you about it." Bella strained to remember that moment. The times without Edward were easier to remember because they were painful memories, but she couldn't remember him saying anything about his punishment upon returning. She shrugged her shoulders. "And anytime dad was going to lay in to Emmett or Rose, they're the ones who get the most swats; Edward always got a heads up and made you leave. I guess he was protecting you." Bella can remember heated discussions between Rose & Emmett with Carlisle and Esme and then Edward suggesting they leave them be and they go for a walk. She had no clue that was the reasoning behind it.

Bella took an unnecessary but greatly needed breath and allowed the cool sea air coat her lungs. She smelt things that would tantalize a human. The sweet scent of kettle corn being popped somewhere in the distance mixed with the aroma of a nearby Italian restaurant. But those scents didn't appeal to her anymore. It was, however, the delicious smells of the humans walking the sidewalks that stimulated her throat. She noted in her mind that she needed to hunt upon their return home. Alice smiled at her, noting her decision, and placed her arm around Bella's shoulder. "It'll all be ok. Better than ok." She spoke softly to Bella as they headed to meet Rose in the jewelry store.


	2. An Angered Father's Return

In the white, open living room the sound of the television announcers broadcasting the play by play of a tight baseball game filled the air but no one was truly paying attention to it. In the corner of the room standing just out of sight of his brothers who lounged haphazerdedly on the couches, Edward stared out of the wall of windows.

"_Anything yet_?" Emmett's voice, not audible to anyone but Edward, broke the recent silence in his mind. With a movement no one would have noticed, Edward shook his head. The three were awaiting the arrival of their father though none were too eager for his return from the hospital.

The afternoon had started out like any other late fall afternoon in the Cullen's life. The girls left early that morning for an all-day shopping extravaganza in Boston, day ago Esme had gone off to France to search out the perfect cashmere rug to match the newest décor in her and Carlisle's bedroom suite, and Carlisle had been at work since the previous evening at the hospital. This left the three boys on their own and unsupervised which rarely ended well.

Of course, that was all depending on who you asked. It meant a free afternoon of the constant chatter of the girls and the parental supervising of Carlisle. This happened with every move, no matter how many the family had made in the past decades of being a family unit. Every time they started over in a new location, Carlisle's fatherly duties sharpened and he felt the need to keep a closer eye on his charges.

But today they were free from all eyes and the time had come to have a little fun in their new town. They had been there just over six months and had yet to really explore the boundaries of the newest scene in their elaborate story.

It had just been a simple game of Truth or Date, but when Emmett dared Jasper to put a dead elk in garage of Mr. Browns, the highly annoying high school principal, the game took a twist no one expected. How were they supposed to know the guy would have a heart attack and be rushed to the hospital?

And thus, Carlisle found out once the old man's daughter explained the unexpected and horrifying discovery Mr. Brown came home after an early morning fishing trip. Now how did Carlisle figure out his sons were involved in this incident? Probably because this hadn't been the first time in the past century that a dead animal carcass had been found hanging in a stranger's home.

And the last time didn't end too well. Why Edward had let Emmett dare Jasper to go with it and then encouraged Jasper to do it was beyond him. He knew as soon as Emmett had thought of the dare that if Carlisle found out he'd be in just as much trouble as the other two. And here he waited to hear Carlisle's thoughts before he came home.

Finally the sound of an engine slowing broke in the distance. Edward quickly searched for the angry thoughts that would sure come from Carlisle, but he couldn't find anything. Carlisle was blocking Edward from hearing his inner thoughts, not a good sign. "_What's he saying?" _Jasper thought as he heard the tires coming their way on the gravel drive.

"Nothing." Edward's harsh tone indicated the grave conditions they were in. "Shit." Emmett growled. The car came to a sudden stop and the sharp slam of the door confirmed the young teenagers their worst fears. Carlisle was angry. And he was rarely angry. Definitely not good.

The door swung open in an instance and the room's tension escalated. Jasper released an internal groan as he began to feel Carlisle's anger. Emmett quickly reached for the remote to turn off the television. Jasper stood to his feet to stand in military precision. Edward didn't turn to face Carlisle.

And Carlisle stood frozen in his anger in the foyer of the entrance. No one moved for what felt like eternity. Silence. Not even the unnecessary breathing that they were accustomed to. _"I have had enough with these boys testing my limits lately. It ends today." _Carlisle's words leaked from his behind the shield he'd been projecting. As Edward 'eavesdropped' his father's thoughts, the finality in his 'voice' sent shivers over his marble skin. Slowly Edward turned to see the disappointment and fury in his father's eyes.

"I would like to see the three of you in the study, please." Carlisle, ever-formal, informed his three charges. He would escape to his bedroom to refresh himself after a long fifteen hour shift at the hospital. If he'd been human, there would be no way he could correctly discipline his sons, but thankfully a vampire never tired.

He didn't hear movement behind him as he reached the top of the steps. He didn't stop his trek to his sanctuary, but whispered loud enough to be heard by the nervous teens, "I will not ask again." Flat and firm to cause motion and he heard the light steps of the guilty party. The click of the study door ensured they followed instructions. Stepping into the suite he shared with the love of his life sent a wave of relief over his being. Thankful for a momentary second of peace, Carlisle sat on the extravagant bed and lowered his head into his hands.

The time had come for Carlisle to move his family, and so with little fanfare, the Cullens moved across the continent to the small town of Gronton, Massachusetts. Very similar in size and status as Forks, they found a nice house right on the edge of a National Forrest that had been abandoned years previous. Esme took it as her own personal challenge to restore it to its original beauty. The traditional story of Carlisle and Esme and their six adopted teenagers was easily bought by the locals and they began to establish themselves with the same level of awe and curiosity they were accustomed.

But something had been different with this move. No longer a family of seven, they'd grown with the addition of young Bella. Carlisle had been worried about Edward's soul mate that had caused so much distress and excitement in the beginning. He feared her ability to cope and maintain the story, but just as she had proven their fears weightless when she was changed, she adjusted well to the storyline they concocted. It was the boys that were struggling with their newest placement.

At first, Carlisle had considered it a sense of restlessness as they all had experienced with their first move. There was an extreme need to keep all humans at a distance and that could prove to be quite difficult when you're the newest addition to a small school. The boys were releasing their energy more at the house than what he had become use to back in Forks. He broke up more "play fights" and other aggressive behavior as well as played referee between them within the first few months of living in the Northeast than he'd done in the past century.

Carlisle could feel his patience for them weakening throughout the past month and today had been the straw that broke the camel's back. When he overheard the story of a gentleman having a heart attack after discovering a dead elk carcass in his garage, he instantly knew who the culprits were of that crime. The non-existent blood boiled within Carlisle. How was that going to help them keep a low-profile? There would be serious consequences for their actions and it come at the cost of a very sore backside for each of them.


	3. Confronting His Charges

Moments later, feeling a bit more composed, but none the less angry and disappointed, Carlisle left his sanctuary and headed to complete his least favorite of his fatherly tasks. Stopping just outside the door, he shuddered a breath. The longer he stood, the more the anger grew within him. How could his sons be so reckless? Again?

Edward had dared Emmett to do the same ridiculous prank a few decades back and Carlisle thought he had taught the boys a valuable lesson about these juvenile hoaxes. And yet on the other side of the door in front of him, he finds himself having to repeat the lesson except it shall be a more lasting message. Carlisle took another ragged breath before opening the door.

Instantly, Carlisle felt Jasper's nerves hit him like a powerful wave. For an instance, Carlisle felt his resolve wave as he looked over to see his sweet Jasper. Jasper never handled being punished well. His eyes met Carlisle's and deep in the golden hue was a fear of his pending doom. It was as if those tears could pierce Carlisle's lifeless heart, but then he saw Edward's downcast eyes. Oh Edward, the ever emotional son who often reverted back to his teenage years, probably more so than his brothers. But something in Carlisle's mind said that this game of Truth or Dare steamed from his brilliant mind and that reminded him why he was here.

"Explain, please why you would participate in such an infantile prank once again." No one voice an explanation. Carlisle felt his anger boil over. He felt at least his sons should respond to his question. He began to pace the floor in front of them watching Jasper and Emmett lower their eyes to the same spot Edward seem to be staring. "Do you three realize what could have happened if you were caught?" This question was not meant to be responded and the boys were all aware of this.

"You're supposed to be keeping a low-profile. Not causing trouble throughout the town! I don't even want to know what other dares were made before this." That got a quick flinch from each of the boys, especially Edward. Carlisle would have to keep an ear out for any other abnormal news to spread throughout the town to ensure their identity had not been, in fact, endangered.

"Alright then. If no one wants to voice any objections, you all know what is coming and you will wait for me in your rooms. But first…" He let his words trail off and saw all three heads snap up. "Emmett, come here." The fear in Emmett's eyes startled Carlisle. He had to reassure himself that he was doing the right thing.

The largest of the boys moved slower than humanly possible. Carlisle stood rigid with his arms crossed over his stone chest. Soon Emmett's downcast face was standing in front of him. "Emmett Cullen. You put Jasper up to this?" Carlisle's words sounded like daggers to the large heart. Emmett couldn't verbally agree so he slowly nodded his head. "Very well." Carlisle spoke as he firmly took Emmett's elbow in his hand and spun him on his heels. Emmett didn't even realize the movement until he was facing away from Carlisle when he felt Carlisle's strong hand collide with his backside bringing with it an immense fire.

"AHHHHH!" Emmett shouted at the top of his lungs. The sound coming from his eldest son shocked him. Emmett usually kept quiet during his punishments, but the moment of surprise caught him off guard. "Now go wait in your room." Carlisle released his iron grip from his son's elbow.

Instantly, Emmett rubbed his burning backside as he walked out of the office to his bedroom to await further torture. _"Holy cow! My ass is on fire and that was just one swat. I'm not going to be sitting for a month! Even if vamps heal fast." _Edward heard Emmitt's internal rant making him feel even more apprehensive about what was coming. The shot had surprised Jasper and Edward even though they watch Carlisle's hand raise high in the air before it made contact with Emmett's unsuspecting backside.

Edward heard Carlisle's thoughts before he dropped his hand, _"I'm sorry son." _Carlisle always felt tortured by having to punish his sons, but it was the duty he'd accepted and it didn't take him long to perfect it. Jasper stirred next to Edward, "_This is bad…real bad." _Edward just gave a slight nod. "Jasper, come here please." Carlisle said as soon as Emmett's bedroom door clicked closed.

Jasper rarely received more than a firm chastisement from Carlisle. He'd always been the most control of the boys as he respected Carlisle with an almost hero worship role. It'd taken him a long while to warm up to the family, but as soon as the relationship had been established, Carlisle and Jasper would be forever father and son.

Edward still held the dearest spot in Carlisle's heart, but his heart had been opened a lot in the past decades to accept now six adventurous, tenderhearted, and sometimes rambunctious teenage vampires with a devotion seen rarely even in the human world. And that meant occasionally reminding them of the boundaries and their roles in this world. Carlisle and Esme continued to love and care for their 'children' and would be eternally connected to their dear ones.

Carlisle waited as Jasper moved slowly, nearly as slow as Emmett's sluggish pace, to where Carlisle stood with his arms in his pockets. "I know it was a dare, son. But you should have known the repercussions of your actions would be severe if caught. I will speak to you in a moment in your room." Unlike when speaking to Emmett, Carlisle's words were saturated with disappointment, not anger. The disappointment killed Jasper internally. He detested disappointing Carlisle.

Jasper waited for the coming swat and tensed as Carlisle took hold of his left elbow and turned him quickly. The sound of Carlisle's hand making contact with Jasper's jeans would have shattered the eardrums of any human. Jasper hissed but contained his shouts verbally. But it was times like these that made Edward hate his 'gift' as he heard Jasper cry out. _"AHH, daddy! I'm sorry, daddy!" _Carlisle would never hear the tender words of Jasper's inner self. No matter how close they got, Jasper remained a vision of a soldier and kept his emotions under tight reign.

With his head hung low, Jasper exited the study. As soon as the door closed, Edward heard the soft sniffles of Jasper and then heard Carlisle's internal cries as he replayed the images of Jasper and Emmett jumping in the air after their swat. Edward shifted quietly by the wall awaiting Carlisle's command. Being alone made his anxiety rise, knowing his backside would be the next line of fire. He began thinking back to the last whipping his father had given him.

Carlisle had told him it would be the worst one he'd ever received, and Carlisle kept his word. Following his return from Italy, where he tried to end his life, Carlisle had given him not one but two spankings that left him sore for days. It had been then when Edward confessed his family's secret to his precious Bella. He couldn't lie with her at night in the stillness of her bedroom without hissing every time he sat, so finally she pressed him and he couldn't lie to those precious brown eyes. Now he feared it would be an equally painful memory.

_**Author's note: the storyline indicated about his return from Italy comes from The Discussion by __reading is my addiction__. One of my favorite descriptions of Edward's return. _


	4. A Rebellious Moment

But in the back of Edward's mind something stirred. He hadn't been the one to put Jasper up to the dare. It wasn't his idea _this_ time. He just simply stood by and allowed Emmett to do it. Of course, his dare to Emmett, stealing Mr. Brown's car and taking a joy ride, would definitely end him up with a sore backside.

But Carlisle didn't know about that…yet. Why should he suffer the same fate as his brothers? A voice inside his head told him that Carlisle was being unfair and he shouldn't have to take a whipping. At that moment, he pulled his shoulders back and stared back at Carlisle with determination to change his mind and not submit to this unjust punishment.

"_Come here, son." _Though Edward heard the silent command, his feet remained grounded to the rich Oriental rug. He continued to stare at his father whose head slightly cocked to an angle gauging Edward's hesitation. "Edward." Carlisle verbally reprimanded. Inside Edward's head, the battle of determination waged on to create a feeling of steal throughout his body. He didn't want to be spanked like his brothers had been. He wasn't a small child.

Another fleeting thought crossed his mind. Instead of standing there in the study, Edward should just leave. Quickly he glanced at the door. He could get there in two leaps and be out the door, but then what? He would run to the forest until the girls got home. Carlisle never punished the boys when the girls were inside the house though he'd threatened plenty of times. Edward looked between his father's steely eyes and the door again. Could he beat Carlisle? As if there were two voices battling within his mind, the sensible side finally spoke up. _What would Carlisle do once he returned to the house?_ Edward shuddered at the thought of what that would look like…or feel like.

Carlisle noticed Edward glancing at the door. _"Do not even think about it." _His harsh reprimanded broke Edward's concentration of his internal battle. "Edward, please come here." Irritation filled his voice. He was tired and he hadn't even really punished the boys yet for their transgressions. However, Edward remained frozen in his spot.

"Edward Anthony Cullen." Carlisle's voice, though level and soft, bounced off the walls of study. Why wasn't Edward obeying? Was he scared or rebelling? _"Edward, this is your final warning to obey." _He wanted to give him another chance. But it was then that Carlisle knew that it was not fear that held Edward to his place; it was deficiency as Edward rolled his golden orbs at Carlisle.

That sent a shock of emotion through Carlisle's body like someone poked him with the stoker of a fire. _"I've had enough." _Carlisle chastised as he walked with the quick speed of a vampire and soon had Edward facing the opposite wall of the door and landed four heavy strikes to his backside in a speedy tempo. Though Edward could have possibly stayed silent through one smack, he could not contain his yelps of pain as the second, third and finally the fourth wallop stroke his bottom.

He swore under his breath as he felt the venomous tears trickled down the sides of his face as Carlisle turned Edward to face him. Tears did not show he was a man but a small boy. And Edward had had enough of being treated like a little boy lately. Even after finally marrying Bella, Carlisle & Esme continued to baby him. He felt as if he had not been given the freedom that they had given his siblings in their married life. The more his "evil" side spoke of Carlisle's mistreatment of him, the more he became angry with his father.

Carlisle's normally compassionate eyes had been replaced with angry, frustrated eyes of a father Edward had only seen very rarely. Even when Carlisle had punished him for his misadventure in Italy, Carlisle's eye had shown hurt and pain not anger. Now an angry Carlisle stood before him and even the newest defiant Edward trembled with fear. "Before that little stunt of rebellion, I had planned on giving you a light spanking for not stopping your brothers from repeating your mistakes. But I think we have deeper issues to discuss." Carlisle gently set his hands on Edward's shoulder as Edward rubbed his blazing backside looking past Carlisle to the wall behind him as to not meet his father's angry eyes.

Carlisle placed his hand gently on Edward's chin and directing his head to bring his eyes to meet his. "I'll give you a choice. We can have this discussion in here now or you can wait for me to deal with your brothers and I'll come to your room?"

Edward quickly thought before speaking. "I'll go to my room." Even without consciously thinking, the words were saturated with attitude. Carlisle took a frustrated breath but did not address it. Edward didn't want to discuss anything right then either. All he wanted was to escape from Carlisle's dark golden eyes and for the fire to be extinguished from his behind.

"Very well. I would like an explanation for this little show you just put on when I get there. You may go." Edward turned on his heels without acknowledging Carlisle and then headed to the door, leaving Carlisle a moment before he had to deal with the rest of the world. He heard his father's shock at his behavior and thoughts of frustration and anger. He was royally ticked at Edward, but though the "good" side told him to go back to apologize to save his backside, the latter side told him that he had become more of a man for standing up to Carlisle.

Carlisle rubbed his hands together though they didn't actually hurt there was a phantom pain that should have been there. He momentarily busied himself with straightening the books that lined the tall shelves fingering the familiar titles of books he loved. He craved to just forget everything and pick up his favorite tale of _Oliver Twist_ by Charles Dickens. He could recite the classic from memory, but it always helped to escape back to the times he was accustomed to.

But he had a duty he had to complete. He steeled himself again and headed for the door. The large oak door seemed to feel as if it was made of steel. Edward had just been spanked under a year ago when he thought about ending his life with the Volturi. Jasper's last spanking had occurred nearly a decade ago. Emmett had received a few warning swats a few months ago for his constant ribbing of his siblings. But today, however, called for all three to be corrected for their immature habits.


	5. An Unbearable Punishment

Carlisle decided Emmett would be first. Spanking Emmett didn't take as much emotional energy as it did physical energy. Emmett normally took his punishments with little fanfare and though Carlisle had to exert more force to ensure he learned his lesson. Standing outside Emmett and Rosalie's door, Carlisle sent a message to Edward, "_I'm assuming I do not have to ask you, but I will in case your rebellious ways have altered your obedience in this area as well. Privacy please."_

"Yes, sir." Edward's low response came from down the hall. Shaking his head towards Edward's room, Carlisle remained baffled by his son's show in the study. That behavior, the definant look held in his eyes, had shocked Carlisle. But at the same moment, he wasn't completely shocked. Of late, Edward seemed to be "pushing the boundaries". Maybe it was the move to Massachuttes that was the reasoning behind Edward's recent antics. It had been an adjustment for the whole family. Starting over always called for adjustments to be made. Once again all the children were back in high school together. The cover story remained very similar to their past lives. Jasper and Rosile continued their charades as brother and sister with Emmett and Bella and Alice another family unit. Edward this time however had become the "biological" son of Carlisle. Maybe that had caused some unknown feelings to stir within him. Did he feel left out because he didn't have a sibling per say?

Moments had passed and Carlisle blinked shaking the analytical thoughts from his brain. Understanding Edward would have to wait. At that moment, he had another task at hand. Carlisle took a deep breath exhaling all distractions and knocked softly on the door before entering with Emmett's permission. The mammoth of a boy sat on the sofa that lined the far wall of the spacious bedroom. Though he stood a head above Carlisle, Emmett looked like a toddler awaiting his father's return, which of course, he was. "Hello Pops." He didn't look up from studying the carpet.

"Why has our flooring become so intriguing lately?" Carlisle held bit the inside of his lip fighting a smile as he walked humanly slow to meet Emmett's side. Emmett, however, did not remove his gaze. Carlisle stood just out of an arm's length from Emmett and crossed his arms. "Do we need to discuss this?" Anger leaked from his words and Emmett just shook his head. "Very well. Please go take your position."

Emmett took a deep breath before standing from the couch and walked to the edge of the high bed that he and Rose shared for more recreational uses. His knees would be knocking, if he couldn't control every muscle of his body. As he began to lower his torso towards the bed, Carlisle stepped closer. "Son, you'll need to remove trousers please." Emmett groaned but didn't argue, "Yes sir." Lowering his sweats, he felt Carlisle's hand on arm. "I'm afraid those will have to go as well."

At last, Emmett protested. "Please pops. Not on the bare. I don't want a spanking on my bare ass." He whined, adding to his childish theatrics by stomping his foot which caused the picture of him and Rose on the nightstand the tremble. Carlisle would not stand his eldest son acting in such a way. "That is quite enough, young man. You will not act like that nor will you cuss in this house." With that Carlisle landed his hand firmly on the seat of Emmett's boxers with enough force to lift him onto the ball of his feet.

"OOOWWWIIIIEEE!" Emmett yipped. "S…s…sorry!" Emmett whimpered reaching behind him to rub the sting out. "Are you going to obey or would you like me to go get my strap?" Carlisle had only used the strap twice before, once of Emmett and the other on Edward, but it had made quite the impression. His eyes widened the size of silver dollars and he over-exaggerated his decision with the shaking of his head. "No, please daddy. Not the strap." Emmett's boxers dropped to the floor and he bent his large torso over the edge of the bed.

Waiting for the actual spanking was agony as Emmett waited thinking about Rose and the girls shopping. The girls would come home and Rose would give him a hard time unlike Alice who always comforted Jasper following his time at Carlisle's hand. Bella, he was sure, was freaking out because precious Eddie was "in danger", but Rose was not going to be kind about this. Then he felt Carlisle's hand land on his already sore backside. He released a grunt. Carlisle's hand hit with exact precious. Another battering of assaults to his butt and he felt the tears welling up inside him but he dug his head into the comforter willing them to stay put.

Carlisle's hand hit lower, preciously under his butt where he'd feel it every time he sat. "Please papa! Please stop!" Emmett cried out fighting to stay in position on the bed. Carlisle's final hits came with a power Emmett couldn't help but release a bloodcurdling scream. "AHHHH! PAPA!" Emmett cried into the comforter with giant sobs. "I'm sorry. I'll be good. Please no more." His words could barely be heard between sobs.

It was at that precise moment that Carlisle stopped the assault of spanks to his son's backside and quickly moved to sit next to him on the bed. With soothing circles, Carlisle rubbed the large plane of Emmett's back. "It's ok bear." Emmett moved over to rest his head in Carlisle's lap. "I'm sorry papa. I know you're mad. Please forgive me." His shoulders shook with every ragged breath.

Carlisle ran his fingers over Emmett's hair. "It's all forgiven my son. You're misdeeds are forgiven. It's ok my bear." He continued to stroke Emmett as his son regained his composure. Once Emmett's sobs turned into soft sniffles, Carlisle stood to his feet with Emmett following suit. His father pulled his underwear back up with his pants that caused him to hiss as the material hit his sore bottom. Carlisle stifled a smile at his son's reaction. "I'm sorry bear."

Emmett was wrapped in his father's arms and he fought for composure. "Are you ok? I need to go and tend to your brothers." Carlisle asked and Emmett pulled away from him. "Yes pops. Please don't beat their ah…rears too badly." Emmett's goofy grin confirmed he would survive his punishment. Carlisle paused just before leaving the bedroom, "You know you will have to deal with your mother when she returns, correct?" This time he didn't try to hide his amusement at Emmett's audible groans. "Crap!"


	6. Your Choices and Their Consequences

Jasper paced by the walls of his room. He had heard the screams from Emmett and it sent a terrifying energy throughout him. Only four other times in the past decades since he and Alice joined the Cullen family, had he found himself waiting for Carlisle's hand to batter his backside.

Why had he been so irresponsible to go along with Emmett's dare? Of course, at that moment, he had loved everyone moment of picking the perfect elk, the sneaking through the forest's edge with his haul and the precise maneuvers of hanging the large carcass into the detached garage of their newest principal, a royal hard ass as far as principals were concerned.

But now with his rear on the line, it hadn't truly been such a brilliant idea. Little did he know that Emmett was just recycling a previous dare that had resulted in similar consequences. He should have known that Emmett couldn't have actually created a dare that intricate on his own. He didn't know how much more he could handle the waiting.

Standing out in the hall, Carlisle took a deep breath. He could hear Jasper's feet pacing on the other side of the door. His hand slowly turned the handle of the door. Jasper snapped to attention as soon as he heard the door creak open. "Son, please don't do this. I am not your commanding officer." Carlisle gently spoke to Jasper. Jasper often reverted back to his military ways when he found himself in trouble. "Ah'm sorry, sir."

His shoulders dropped as well as his head. The corners of Carlisle's mouth turned upward as his head shook from side to side in slight amusement. Jasper behaved similarly to his brothers and any other guilty teenage boy despite his years of training in one of the most volatile vampire armies in history.

"Let's have a seat, my boy." Carlisle hoped Jasper could feel compassion rather than anger or disappointment as he joined Jasper on the edge of his and Alice's bed. Neither spoke, but after what felt like an eternity, Jasper fidgeted slightly and gazed up with his honey wheat eyes. "Please Carlisle, Ah'm awful sorry. Please don't spank me." Carlisle's resolve once again faltered as the large eyes of sweet Jasper pleaded.

"Son, what you did today was beyond reckless and immature." Carlisle's firm reprimand made Jasper shift uneasily on the bed. A slight whimper escaped from his throat as the heat from his earlier swat reignited. "But I have to be honest with you Jasper. If I would have been in your situation, I would have done the same thing." Jasper's head tilted to the side in confusion as Carlisle's simple grin stretched across his face. Could he be so lucky to actually get out of a spanking?

"But, you made the decision to go along in this hoax and thus, you must suffer the consequences." His father's confirmation struck a fear that Carlisle could feel. "Do you have anything to say, son, before we begin?" Carlisle stood in front of the bed. "Ah'm sorry father." Jasper's hands became immensely intriguing while Carlisle crossed his arms over his marble chest. "Yes, I think we have covered that." Carlisle had found his resolve and was determined to end this dreaded moment quickly. "Son, I'll give you a choice. You can either receive your spanking over my knee or you can choose to receive it over the bed. The choice is yours."

Moments passed as Jasper contemplated the decision on the table. On one hand, a spanking over the knee would lessen the force Carlisle was capable of delivering compared to having full range of motion while standing. But on the other, going over his father's knee was demoralizing and childish especially to someone who had seen centuries pass. "Ah'll stand by my bed, sir." A human would not have heard the words Jasper spoke, but his father acknowledge him with nod. "Very well. Please stand and remove your trousers and underwear."

Jasper's mouth dropped at the proclamation from Carlisle, but he knew better than protesting. "Yes sir." Humanly slow, Jasper stood from his spot on the bed and turned with his back to his father who waited patiently a few steps away. His fingers fumbled with the clasp on his fancy leather belt Alice had bought last week. The button on his designer jeans slipped easily and once the zipper was unfastened, his jeans fell from his hips. Alice constantly ribbed him for not having a butt and that obviously was the case. He squeezed his eyes shut as his fingers hooked into the band of his underwear. His fingers felt like ice as they caressed his skin on their way down to join his discarded jeans. "Alright son, enough procrastinating. Let's get this over…for both our sakes."

Carlisle stood above his son who had obediently bent at the waist with his weight supported by the bed. "Jasper, please tell me why you are about to receive this spanking." He spoke softly while placing a loving hand on Jasper's upper back in support. "Because Ah…Ah endangered Mr. Brown by putting an elk in his garage." Carlisle fought the urge to laugh. His boys were boys and that was by far one of the most creative prank he'd seen in his centuries. But his boys had put an innocent man in the hospital by their unruliness. "Alright, we shall begin."

Before the word was out of his mouth, his hand crashed against Jasper's bared backside. The painful explosion forced Jasper to dig his fists into the mattress. Carlisle continued to deliver precision blows to every inch of his target. Jasper's control began to waver as he thrashed his fists and then his legs began to kick. Carlisle had never seen this reaction from him before; though this spanking was the worst he'd ever given Jasper. "Ah'm sorrwee!" Jasper yelped after a blow was directed to his upper thigh. Carlisle's unbeating heart broke as he watched Jasper flail. "We're almost done, son. Just a few more." Carlisle pressed his hand with a little more strength into Jasper's lower back and began to end the spanking with his final, devastating blows. "No more!" Jasper gasped, but Carlisle was finished.

Jasper sobbed into the mattress. "No more, papa. Ah can't take no more." Unaware that Carlisle had actually stopped, Jasper's body shook. Carlisle quickly pulled Jasper's boxers up to cover his battered rear and restore the young man's dignity. Jasper was quickly collected in Carlisle's arms. "Shh…my boy. No more. It's all over." Carlisle lowered himself on to the bed and positioned Jasper ever so easily on the bed, but Jasper winced and cried out in pain once his butt touched the luxurious satin bedspread. "Hurt papa. Hurts so badly."

He buried his head into Carlisle's shoulder. Carlisle, cherishing this fatherly moment, comforted his son as his sobbed slowed. After a while, Jasper regained his emotions. "I am sorry father." Jasper pulled his face away from Carlisle and sat back. He grimaced as his backside connected further with the bed. Carlisle sent apologetic waves to his son. He did feel bad for punishing him harshly though he knew Jasper needed it. "It's ok father. I have survived worse."

Carlisle wasn't ready for his little soldier's return. He enjoyed it when Jasper acted as a young boy, not a young soldier. "Well I must go and deal with your brother." Carlisle spoke as he rose from the bed. The door seemed so far away. Truly he wanted to stay with Jasper and comfort him. Carlisle knew Jasper still needed comforting even if his outward expression showed different. Call it father's intuition. Jasper nodded, "Yes sir. Thank you father." Tiny daggers cut into Carlisle's heart. One day, he hoped, Jasper's thick exterior wall would forever be disintegrated.


	7. Not What He Expected

"_I love you my boy." _Carlisle's thought as he shut the door at the end of the hallway. Edward knew he was next. Listening to Jasper take his spanking made his insides twist like a pretzel. If only he could have been able to heed Carlisle's warning about not listening into Jasper's punishment, but nothing in the world could have pulled his mind from the mental anguish of both Carlisle and Jasper. Edward remained in the same spot he found himself in after Carlisle sent his nonverbal warning before entering Emmett's room, on the floor, the opposite side of the bed from the door, staring out his windows.

The trees taunted him to join them. He easily could leap from the second story window into the tall oak trees and escape. Of course, these were the thoughts he had been trying to fill his mind with, but had he come to an explanation for his rebellious act that would please Carlisle? Of course not. The anger at the moment had subsided through the tranquility of the beckoning forest. He still didn't want to be spanked and felt that Carlisle shouldn't punish him for something Emmett and Jasper did, but the collected side of the battle within his brain won.

_"Edward." _Carlisle's mental call broke through Edward's thoughts of escape. _"I need a moment please. I will deal with you soon. Privacy please."_ Edward breathed a sigh of relief. A few more minutes before he had to face, what he hoped, was a disappointed Carlisle and not an angry Carlisle. Then a stark realization hit Edward, Carlisle hadn't called him "son". Carlisle always called him "son". Edward's head dropped into his palms. He was beyond dead.

He needed a moment to reenergize himself. Though Carlisle was not physically tired, he felt emotionally empty after his ordeal with Jasper. Once again, Carlisle found himself entering the sanctuary of his and Esme's bedroom. But this time, the stillness of the room didn't ease his tension that seized his body. Sitting on the bed, he dropped his hands into his palms and released a heavy sigh. He internally groaned. There was only one who could release him from his distress. The bed barely squeaked as he got to his feet and walked to the bureau where his cell phone lied. He only had to press one button before the ringing brought the phone to life. He yearned to hear the sweet voice of his soul mate, and it only took a moment for his yearnings to be fulfilled.

"Carlisle?" Esme's sweet, angelic voice washed a wave of relief over him. "Oh how I needed to hear your voice." He quickly delivered the news to her. She remained quiet with only the slightest disappointed huffs. "I am so sorry my love. I know how difficult this has to be for you. I will be home soon." Carlisle could feel the tension melt from his body when she said those words. "Please hurry home. My arms are aching without you." Esme gave a light laugh that sounded as sweet as a bird singing, "Are you sure _that's_ the reason they're aching?" Carlisle rolled his eyes and a smile crept across his face. "And tell my boys that I will deal with them myself as well when I return." Her tone became serious for an instance, but quickly returned to her customary tone. "My love, I must be going. Love you always." A dull pain returned in Carlisle's neck as he ended the conversation, "For eternity."

So his mom would be returning soon and she wanted to deal with them as well. Edward wondered what she would do to them. Esme rarely became involved in the disciplining of the boys. On occasion, a warning shot would be given to a wayward behind, but to deliver an actual spanking would be mortifying. Edward, lost in his own thoughts, nearly jumped at the sound of his father stepping into the bedroom. "Edward?" Carlisle, momentarily concerned that Edward had run away, was relived to find him on the floor when he rounded the corner of the bed. Edward looked like a child playing hide-and-go-seek. His forehead rested on his folded arms, not looking up to meet Carlisle's gaze.

Carlisle didn't reprimand, however, he did something Edward had not expected. Edward felt Carlisle lower himself to a spot on the carpet near him. Moments of silence passed. A cool hand on Edward's shoulder could be felt through his shirt, but he didn't move. "I think we need to talk, Edward." But Edward refused to look up. He had no explanation. No words. He wouldn't even try. The silent treatment was not what Carlisle wanted and he would not accept it. "Edward." He tried again with more firmness, but Edward made no movement or sound. Anger bubbled over. "Your opportunity to speak is passing, Edward. If you have anything to say, this would be time."

Why wasn't he saying anything? Edward knew Carlisle was furious and his rear end would pay the cost, but he remained a prisoner to his own words. Carlisle mentally counted loud enough for Edward to 'hear'. _"One…two…three…" _Disgusted, Carlisle gracefully stood and seized Edward by the arm. "If this is how you intended for this _conversation_ to go, we should have taken care of it in my office." Edward, stunned by Carlisle's abruptness, finally broke his silent restrain.

"Please, no, dad! I'll talk! I'll talk!" But Carlisle didn't stop at the bed as Edward assumed. Instead, his feet barely touched the carpet of his room, then the hallway and finally were placed firmly on the ground back in Carlisle's office. Edward panicked. Being back in Carlisle's office meant terror. Immediately he began backing up only to run into the black leather lounge. "Good place to start." Carlisle once again grabbed Edward by the upper arm and in one fluid motion sat down and position Edward over his knee. But Edward wasn't going without a fight. His legs flailed into the air as he tried using his arms to push himself upright. The fight, however, came to a sudden end when the first vicious blow came crashing down onto Edward's backside.

Though earlier in the evening, Edward had been determined that he would stay silent throughout his spanking, no determination in the world could keep him quiet. "DADDY! OW!" Edward's back arched, his upper body twisted and his legs kicked. But Carlisle delivered another harsh spank. And another. Finally after five extreme swats on his jean covered backside, Edward quit his thrashing on his father's lap. Immediately Carlisle dropped his hand and rested it on Edward's thigh. "Are we done with all the theatrics?" Tears pooled on the couch where Edward's head rested. He nodded in response to his father's inquisition.

"Ok then. I am going to sit you up." Before Edward could protest or whine, Carlisle had him sitting on the leather couch. A fierce hiss erupted from Edward. "Ow." He attempted to shift to a 'comfortable' position, but each movement caused him more pain. Carlisle waited until Edward stilled. "I do not know what has gotten into you lately. Your mother and I have allowed you to go on behaving childish for too long thinking it was all about adjustment to adding Bella to our family and the move, but that grace period comes to an end tonight. I demand that you begin to show everyone in this family more respect, especially me." Carlisle continued to verbally chastise Edward, but the pain in his backside was the only thing Edward to focus on.

As if the fire in his backside fueled the fire within his brain, the anger returned. Carlisle was lecturing Edward on the importance of keeping the family safe, a speech he'd heard multiple times. "Do you understand what you boys' actions could have caused today? How do you think the town would react to finding not only an elk hanging in a garage but an elk that had its blood drained? Could you boys be any more foolish?" Carlisle had begun pacing the floor again in front of the leather couch. He paused looking to Edward with those dark golden eyes waiting for a response. His arms folded against his chest. The thin line of his eye brows rose with expectancy. "Well Edward, what do you have to say for yourself? How could _you_ be so reckless?"

Something ignited in Edward. "Me!" He shouted. "It wasn't my dumbass idea! Why do I get punished for something that wasn't my fault?" The room took on a light red hue as he shot up from the couch to be inches from his father. He spat the words at a stunned Carlisle. "You have been riding me ever since we got here! It's not fair! _You_ made the decision to move us here. It's not my damn fault you picked a shitty little place like Groton." Carlisle's eyes widened as he listened to Edward's rant.

But Carlisle didn't react in the way Edward would have expected. Instead, once Edward spewed his final insult to his father, Carlisle turned his back to him and walked towards his desk. Edward quickly searched for his father's thoughts, but all he heard was his brothers in their rooms. "_Dude! You've flipped your lid. Your ass is grass_." Emmett chuckled in amusement at Edward's outburst. Jasper's response, more sullen, came with a wave of calmness. "_Little brother, I am glad I am not in your shoes. Hope you survive_." Edward took a deep breath and felt his feet come back to earth. But then it was too late.

Carlisle turned to face Edward. Thankfully Jasper was not in the room because even Edward could feel the anger radiating from Carlisle. Then there was the fear Edward had finally realized he'd crossed a line and would pay for it. Carlisle's mental block kept him barred from his intentions, but one didn't have to be a mind reader to know it was going to be a severe experience. Stopping at his desk, Carlisle silently opened the bottom drawer of the enormous ancient desk. Edward gulped as his mind slowly pieced together what Carlisle's actions meant.

He had seen him go to this draw only once before. Edward could never forget that night no matter how hard he tried. His fears were confirmed when Carlisle pulled out the think leather strap. "Yes Edward. I have certainly had enough." Suddenly tears leaked from the corner of Edward's eyes. Carlisle made his stance and called Edward, "Come…now. I refuse to come and fetch you." Petrified, Edward had no other choice than to obey. If his knees could knock, they would be shaking like leaves on a tree. Slowly his feet brought him closer to the dreaded spot where he was commanded. Carlisle slightly nodded in encouragement and pleasure to see Edward's obedience. The fear of the strap can truly motivate one to compliance.

"You will remove your trousers." At that command though, Edward's submission faltered. Carlisle spoke no words, but took two steps to Edward's side. Turned to face his father, Edward squeezed his eyes as he felt Carlisle grasp the waistband of his jeans and tug at the button. The jeans easily submitted to Carlisle's direction and dropped to the floor. "I had intentions to allow you to keep your underwear, but since you have made the decision to further protest, these will go as well." Edward dropped his head as tears continued to fall. Carlisle's fingers slipped into the waistband of Edward's plaid boxers and met his jeans.

Sobs escaped from his throat. His father's hands moved to his shoulders and rotated his body away towards the desk once again. "Will you bend under your own will or shall I take care of that as well?" Somehow Edward found the strength to obey. His body shook from fear as he rested and readjusted his clothed half over the mahogany desk. "Thank you." Carlisle's words bit at Edward's very being. Never in the centuries he'd known Carlisle had such an insensitive side been seen. Edward crossed his arms under his head and prepared himself for the strap's first blow. Focusing on the grain of the wood, Edward didn't feel or notice Carlisle stepping into position behind him. The tears silently slid down his cheek, but the sobs had quieted. The tension in the room was palatable. In unison, both took a deep breath of the stiff air. Carlisle's raised the strap high in the air and it cut with exact precision to Edward's presented battered backside.


	8. A Breaking Point

Edward had barely enough time to release his painful screech before the next blow landed just millimeters below the last strike. It felt as if a million bees simultaneously stung his butt. Tears gushed from his eyes. He hollered aloud, but no understandable words left his mouth. After the strap collided with his backside for a sixth time, Edward could no longer control himself. He threw his hand behind him, "Please daddy. No more." He choked between sobs.

Immediately Carlisle halted, arm frozen in midair. He lowered his arm and set the strap on the desk. His heart broke at the pleads of his beloved son. Carlisle gently turned Edward to face him and swathed him in his arms. Rubbing his hand gently over Edward's back, he spoke slowly and calmly to an overwhelmed Edward. "It's ok. You're safe." Edward gripped the back of Carlisle's shirt with all his might. Finally his father's arms were around him and he _did_ feel safe. His shoulders shuddered with every sob and he held on as if Carlisle would disappear if he ever let go. "Edward. Calm down. It'll be ok" continued Carlisle all the while rubbing his hand over the back of Edward's t-shirt. After a few minutes, Edward's sobs became quieter. "There, there. That a boy." Carlisle's fingers ran through Edward's hair before he moved his hands to rest on Edward's shoulders.

Gently pulling his son back a few inches, Carlisle lovingly placed his fingers under Edward's chin. "Now Edward, please understand that you do not nor can you completely understand what has to happen tonight, but I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?" Carlisle's eyes had softened as he peered deep into Edward's. The tiniest of nods gave Carlisle enough confirmation to continue, "I hope you know how much this pains me." Neither Carlisle nor Edward broke eye contact. "_Truly Edward, this _does_ hurt me just as much as it hurts you…even more. Here…" _Carlisle placed his hand over his forever-still heart, "And this pains me to say this," he looked away for a moment and took a deep breath. His eyes returned to meet Edward's with determination, "I must ask you to submit to the rest of your punishment."

Edward's eyes grew twice as large with tears glistening over and pooled at the edges. Carlisle caught one on his thumb as he gently stroked his son's face. "Like I said, you are not in a state of understanding, but I will not continue unless you are willing to surrender to your final strokes." Edward didn't understand what Carlisle was asking. He was confused. Why did he have to surrender? Why was his father trying to take away his willpower? How could he surrender to a beating? "Father?" His mouth was dry and it hurt his throat to speak. "I don't know if I can." Carlisle's hands remained steady on Edward's shoulders. "I know this will be a difficult decision for you, but I know you can handle the punishment physically. The question is: are you willing to trust me and follow my directions?"

Edward's trembling hands gently stroked his throbbing backside as he considered what his father was asking him. He examined the golden hue of Carlisle's eyes. There was no anger in them anymore. Just deep, compassionate eyes mixed with love and fear. _"Edward, the choice is yours, but one decision _will_ have drastic results."_ Carlisle was not trying to force him into the decision. He wanted Edward to surrender his willful pride and submit to his father's authority. A similar situation had occurred centuries before, a less dramatic experience nonetheless, yet the same battle of wills. Carlisle had broken Edward's will once before. His _will_; not his spirit.

Edward had currently reached a point in his frozen teenage mentality where his god-like complex could turn detrimental to the family dynamic Carlisle had established. Never had Carlisle thought himself as coven leader, but as father and his son was in a desperate need of a reminder of the boundaries in place for not only his own safety but the safety of the family unit. The two were lost in their own thoughts. Edward returned his gaze from the floor to meet Carlisle's once again. "I will do what you ask, father." Carlisle attempted to remain in control of his face and held the breath of relief he so desperately wanted to release inward. "Very well, son." Edward heard the crystal clear words, "son", and release a heavy sigh before the tears returned.

Carlisle knew Edward was scared, but as his son crumpled in front of him, he became concerned. "Edward, what is it?" Carlisle caught Edward in his arms. Edward shoulders quaked as he let his father bear his weight. Struggling to hold him upright, Carlisle knelt to the floor with Edward still in his arms. Edward, forgetting the immense pain in his backside, curled closely into Carlisle's chest. _"Edward, please tell me what's wrong."_ Carlisle pleaded with his son whose composure crumbled further. "You…you called…me…s…son." Edward's voice quivered with crocodile tears falling. Carlisle, confused by his son's reaction, pulled him closer into his chest. "Edward, you're always my son. That will never change." He caressed the bronze hair of his baby boy. "But…but…you…haven't called me…your son…all day!" He gasped between sobs.

"Oh my poor boy. I am so sorry. I promise that was not my intention." Carlisle continued to sooth Edward, who sobbed relentlessly. _"Edward, please know I love you with my whole being. You are my son for eternity. There is nothing you can do to change it. No matter what you do." _Verbal words were not necessary as Carlisle slowly began to rock Edward. The two stayed intertwined on the floor of his office for the next several moments. "I'm…I'm sorry daddy." Edward broke the stretch of silence once his sobbing had subsided. "I know you are, son. Oh I know that in the deepest part of my soul how sorry you are." Edward's tight grip gradually loosened around Carlisle's waist until he finally sat up under his own power.

With his eyes still the sizes of saucers, Edward looked up to his father. "Daddy?" His voice just above a whisper, "I'll still take the rest of my whipping." Carlisle's resolution melted in an instance. His son trusted him enough to approach the subject. His son was taking responsibility and not trying to get out of his due punishment. He had never been so pleased with his son. Carlisle kissed the top of Edward's head, "I am so proud of you, son. That showed a lot of maturity. You make me so proud." He squeezed Edward tightly.

"Then we should just get this whole ordeal behind us. I'm sure your sisters and Bella would love to return home. It's quite late." He looked at his watch. It had been nearly ten hours since he first arrived home. Carlisle wondered what his girls had found to occupy their time, but was confident that they would not be coming home until Alice saw the 'all clear' vision. The two sluggishly rose back to their feet. Carlisle helped Edward stand and repositioned him over the edge of his extravagant desk. If Edward was human, there would be no telling what color his backside would have been, but being a vampire, Edward's backside looked untouched. Though Carlisle knew that was only appearances.

He picked up the strap once again. It felt like an iron weight in his hands. He set it back on the desk. There would be no way he could use that on his son again. He hoped ever. Stepping into position behind Edward, he placed his left hand on the small of Edward's back causing him to jerk slightly. "It'll be alright son. This will be quick. I am so very proud of you." He rubbed light circles of encouragement. Then took a sharp breath and lifted his hand into the air. His hand crashed against Edward's right cheek and Edward yelped in pain, but quickly quieted himself.

Edward was trying to accept his punishment with as much of his dignity intact. Carlisle raised his hand again and brought it down with a crushing force on Edward's left cheek. A groan escaped from Edward's lips. Carlisle quickly picked up the pace and landed four swats. "Aww!" Edward cried as he lifted his torso. Adding the slightest bit of pressure to Edward's lower back, Carlisle landed another four swats getting lower to Edward's thighs. _"You're doing great son. I love you."_ Carlisle wanted Edward to know that he was safe and that he could succumb to this. Continuing his quick pace, Carlisle alternated from right to left. Finally Carlisle knew Edward had reached the end of this dreaded experience. "Ok son, these will be the last few." Edward groaned loudly knowing that the last few swats would seem unbearable as Carlisle added even more pressure to his lower back to still him. Carlisle's hand landed six times, three on each side of his cheeks, right at the point where the thighs met his rear. Edward hollered and cried as his tears flooded his vision.

Just as quickly as Edward's jeans and boxers were lower, he felt the rough fabric of his boxers return to their intended position. Thankfully Carlisle discarded Edward's jeans. In an instant, Edward felt his body being lifted off the floor. He was cradled in the arms of his father. Effortlessly, Carlisle carried Edward to his room and laid him gently on his side. Though he hoped Edward wouldn't be in any discomfort, Edward hissed as his side came in contact with the mattress. _"I am so sorry my baby boy." _He leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Rest now. This has been a long ordeal."

He had every intention of retreating back to the safety of his own room, but was stopped by Edward's soft whimpers. "Daddy, please don't go." Carlisle quickly gave into his son's request and gently shifted on to the bed next to Edward. With his head in his father's lap, Edward lay lifeless and drifted off to 'sleep'. Carlisle stroked his fingers through Edward's hair and enjoyed the moments of peace with his youngest son. His precious Edward. Forever his child. Contentment washed over him. Today had been a battle that he had foreseen coming long before and had dreaded. Though it had been as torturous as he expect, he was pleased with the outcome and as Edward snuggled in closer to him, he knew things would be better from that moment on. "Jasper, please call the girls home." Edward didn't register Carlisle's words in his peaceful moment. He only registered the tranquility of the time in his father's arms.


	9. Not So Welcome Back

The house soon became a flurry of activity as the girls finally arrived home. Carlisle looked down at a peaceful Edward in his arms. Though vampires never truly slept as when they were humans, they could reach a state of nirvana that was quite similar to sleeping. Edward had reach that state with twenty minutes of Carlisle wrapping his arms around him and laid there ever since. "Baby, I'm going to go and greet your sisters. I will send Bella to you shortly." Edward rolled over whimpering as he battered rear made contact with the soft material. His eyes ached for Carlisle to stay, but he nodded slightly.

In his peaceful state, he had only thought momentarily how Bella would react seeing him in this condition. Edward had been the protector and her strong man, but now he was nothing more than his father's son who had been beat and battered. He watched as Carlisle rose from the bed and headed out the door. From the comfort of one of his stomach, he listened to the conversations happening around the house.

First he heard the girls entering the house and noting the quietness of the large dwelling. "Guess we missed the show." Rose joked harshly. Edward didn't find her comments funny. Of course, she made light of Carlisle's spankings because she'd been on the receiving end of quite a few. He could hear bags rustling as they were sat down in what sounded like the dining room and then heard Carlisle meet with them. "Welcome home girls." He greeted them with hugs and kisses. He read Alice's thoughts, "_Poor father looks awful. He needs a shower_."

He saw Bella through Carlisle's eyes as he went to her and kissed her cheek. She looked panicked as was suspected. Surely she had been told of what was going on and why they couldn't return home and of course Bella would worry. She looked at Carlisle with critical eyes. Edward wished he could read her mind to see what she was thinking. Of course, he assumed he knew. She was not happy with Carlisle for inflicting pain upon him, but truly she knew that he was only doing his job to correct him.

"Bella, dear could I borrow you for a moment?" Carlisle asked as he took Bella's elbow and lead her into the kitchen area that was set up with the latest gadgets and human needs though no human had step foot in their home. Bella looked concerned and Edward felt concern well up inside him. What did Carlisle want to say to Bella that he couldn't say in front of Alice and Rose? Edward focused on the conversation as it became more difficult as they had moved further way. Difficult but not impossible.

"Tonight was a very rough night for Edward." Carlisle soft words spoke lovingly. "You know I love my dear Edward with all that I am, correct?" Edward saw Bella nod in Carlisle's mind. "Well I had to do something very difficult tonight and I'm not sure how this will affect Edward. So if he doesn't seem normal, please do not be alarmed." Bella's eyes widened with concern. Edward wasn't sure what Carlisle was getting at. Who was he to say he wouldn't be acting normal?

"I only say this because Edward has reverted back to behaving as a young boy who was thoroughly spanked by his father." Edward felt the phantom blushing as Carlisle told his wife that he had been spanked. There was just something wrong with this picture and he didn't particularly like it. "So if he doesn't act like the husband you have come to know. Please just give him time." Bella nodded in understanding.

"Is it alright if I see him though?" Bella's sweet voice carried strongly up the stairs and he longed to have her with him. "Of course it is. I just wanted to warn you before you were caught off guard." Carlisle continued to show compassion towards Bella as they headed back to living room where the other two girls had remained awaiting instructions from Carlisle. "Ladies, as you know the boys each received a sound spanking tonight for their misdeeds." Carlisle was speaking loud enough for Edward, Jasper and Emmett to hear.

"But I want this to be known out in the open. The grace period of misbehaving has officially been closed. Childish behavior or anything that jeopardizes the safety of our family will be dealt with severely. You ladies have not been as reckless and have maintained the behavior your mother and I expect, but consider this a warning for any future decisions." All three girls nodded their heads in compliance. "Now I will allow you to tend to your boys. I am in need of a shower." He kissed them each again and hugged them before retreating up the stairs and down the opposite end of the house to his room.

As Edward heard the footsteps of the girls come closer to the stairs, he noticed Carlisle's thoughts. "_I am so glad this day is over but I do not think I am far from ending this adjustment period. I foresee a long year or two ahead of me._" Edward cringed at the thought of getting another spanking from Carlisle's hand. It caused the ache in his backside to reignite.

"Alice, what does Carlisle mean by saying Edward won't be himself?" Bella's footsteps had stopped at the foot of the steps and Edward heard Alice's light steps meet her side. Rose continued up the stairs and headed towards her bedroom. Her thoughts ran with prearranged jokes and jabs at Emmett and his sore backside. She showed very little compassion towards Emmett after a spanking. Usually it was because he deserved it more than most.

Edward ignored Rosalie's nonverbal conversation and focused back downstairs waiting for Alice to answer Bella's question. "Well Bella, I won't tell you what exactly happened." Edward groaned at the realization that Alice had seen _everything_. "But when Carlisle says that Edward had a rough night, he meant it. So Edward might now be up to talking or doing much of anything. Don't take it personally. He's just going to have to cope through his ordeal." Together they started ascending the stairs. _"I tried to prepare her, Edward. But I know you had an awful night. I'm sorry."_ Alice thought to him which he appreciated her kindness.

Soon enough, the door opened revealing his Bella. Edward had only been in this position once before. The position of not being able to sit because of his father's hand being planted into his butt, but this was different. Now this was his wife standing in the doorway with concern flooded in her eyes. She quickly came to his side before he could blink. "Are you ok?" She pushed the hair that had been stuck to his forehead back.

But within Edward, pride swelled. He didn't want his wife comforting after he received a spanking like a child. Once again a battle engaged within his head. One side yearned for Bella to hold him and comfort him while the other side didn't want to see her purely out of shame. "I'm fine." He said and instantly knew it came out colder than he truly intended. She leaned in to kiss him and though he kissed her back with an equivalent passion, he found it difficult from this position on his stomach.

As he tried to roll over on at least his side to have better aim at her precious pinked lips, he groaned and squeezed his eyes close. "Oh my. You really did suffer?" She pulled back and looked at him with a mix of astonishment and concern. If only Bella knew what he'd gone through, she'd understand where the next few words were coming from.

"Bella, love, I'm just real tired. I just want to lie here for right now." He hoped she'd recognize that this was what Carlisle had said and that he wasn't pushing away for any other reason than his adult ago being brought down to a childhood size ego. "I love you." He whispered before turning his head away from her and allowing the weight of his head to fall into the cushion of the pillow.


End file.
